


Hilo rojo

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuenta la creencia china que un hilo rojo invisible e irrompible une a aquellos que están destinados a conocerse. Abby cree firmemente en ello y piensa demostrar que es cierto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilo rojo

Abby estaba harta de tanto mareo. Desde que Ziva había aparecido en sus vidas, aunque hubiese sido de una forma tan triste e inesperada y al principio todos le tuviesen recelo y Abby la odiase, ella y Tony se habían puesto a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro. Parecían rapaces bordeando una presa potencial, pero en lugar de trabajar en equipo como las aves, se picoteaban mutuamente porque eran así de pasmados. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender? ¿Cómo pensaban ganar si no arriesgaban? No se trataba de un casino, con unas posibilidades de ganar irrisorias y la prohibición de contar cartas en la mesa de blackjack, sino de un juego mucho más entretenido y con mayores ganancias.

—¿De verdad no vas a dejar que Tony te acompañe a la gala benéfica? ¡Hay un concurso de baile! ¿No quieres ver a Tony moviendo las caderas para ti al ritmo de salsa? Porque seguro que él sí quiere ver tus caderas. Bueno, y lo que no son tus caderas también, ya lo sabes, no entiendo por qué…  
—Abby, por favor…

Pero Abby no pensaba escucharla, estaba cansada de las excusas de uno y de otro para no dar un paso al frente. No aprendían, sin nadie que les empujase estarían así hasta el fin de los días. De hecho, todos les empujaban, seguro que hasta Gibbs olvidaría su regla antiparejas y dejaría que estuviesen juntos como polos opuestos de imanes e igual de pegados. Además, si lograba que confesasen antes del fin de semana, podrían ayudarla a recaudar fondos. McGee había escurrido el bulto de mala manera, pero Tony y Ziva no se le escapaban, la casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas se estaba quedando muy pequeña, una aportación del NCIS no le vendría nada mal.

Decidido, tenía que ponerse en acción. La idea le había llegado de casualidad tiempo atrás, mientras ojeaba un catálogo de tatuajes pensando en hacerse uno nuevo. El tatuador le había hablado de la antigua creencia china y Abby no había podido evitar pensar en Tony y Ziva, igual que no podía evitarlo cada vez que la radio del coche le jugaba malas pasadas y alguna canción cursi y mortecina osaba perturbar la paz de su vehículo. Tendría que decirle a Tim que le echase una mano a cambiarla por una mejor, últimamente no se podía escuchar Materia Gris sin llevarse sobresaltos constantes y tan tremendos como Mariah Carey.

Se fue derecha a su escritorio. Ziva la seguía con la mirada, cruzada de brazos. Se iba a enterar, ya no iban a quedarles excusas después de que Abby acabase con ellos, porque no podían negarle que tenía razón, vaya si la tenía. Abrió el cajón, extrajo el carrete de hilo rojo que tanto tiempo llevaba allí almacenado y pidió a Ziva que extendiese la muñeca. La exoficial del Mossad titubeó, pero la mirada furibunda de Abby la disuadió de protestar, hasta ella sabía cuándo era mejor callarse y obedecer.

—Muy bien—dijo Abby, examinando que el nudo que había hecho en torno a la articulación de Ziva quedase bien atado. Por si acaso se le ocurría alguna de sus ideas, Abby le plantó el dedo índice en el pecho y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Nada de desatarlo ni romperlo, no hagas trampas.  
—¿Para qué se supone que es?  
—Espera y verás. No te muevas de aquí ni toques nada, mis chiquitines me lo contarán todo como se te ocurra, te lo advierto.

Dejando a Ziva con un débil “pero…” en la boca, Abby salió correteando del laboratorio y emprendió la marcha escaleras arriba. Habría preferido el ascensor, pero necesitaba ir desenrollando el carrete, dejando un reguero de hilo rojo a su paso, igual que las miguitas de pan, solo que con un significado completamente distinto. O quizá no tanto, marcaba el camino de vuelta al hogar, porque el hogar se encuentra allí donde está el corazón de uno aunque “corazón” fuese un término inexacto.

Tony estaba haciendo algo que no quería que Abby viese, lo adivinó por su modo de menear el ratón de manera más veloz de lo habitual. Le delataba, estaba intentando cerrar ventanas. Abby no prestó atención, no se encontraba allí para regañarle, aunque en cierta manera sí, solo que Tony no podría imaginarse los motivos. Iría a ese baile con Ziva y Abby se aseguraría de que se marchasen ambos juntos y muy contentos a tener un rato de diversión privada, cualquier cosa antes de verlos como en un millón de películas que Tony podría citar.

—Dame tu muñeca, Tony.  
—Creo que te equivocas, el que tenía una hinchable era…

Aprovechando que lo tenía sobre el escritorio, Abby tiró de su brazo y le desabrochó el puño de la camisa. Al igual que Ziva en el laboratorio, Tony la miraba de hito en hito, aunque a él le disuadió de cualquier queja la mirada asesina de Abby mientras cortaba la hebra con unas enormes tijeras de oficina. Se guardó el carrete sobrante en el bolsillo y repitió la misma operación que con Ziva. Ambos quedaban oficialmente unidos.

—¿De qué va esto? No será uno de tus rituales purificadores por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?

Abby levantó las cejas. Tony había pinchado, se había caído en un charco, le habían tirado huevos y había irritado a Ziva de tal manera que le había pegado un bofetón y le había dejado sin comida. Había sido un mal día, quizá podría haber intentado borrarle la mala suerte, pero hoy ya se encontraba perfectamente bien, listo para acompañarla.

—Andando, ven conmigo al laboratorio. Te espera una mujer guapísima, con unas curvas de escándalo de esas que a ti te gustan, seguro que me lo agradeces. Ya verás cómo te va a gustar, Tony.

Aunque le preguntó por qué no usaban el ascensor, Abby se puso a contarle las fases de la división celular para que dejase su curiosidad a un lado. No era momento de indagar, sino de dejar de oponer resistencia, ya habían tenido suficientes años para marear la perdiz, aunque Abby nunca había entendido por qué insistían en aturdir a esos pobres pajarillos ni cómo lo conseguían.

—¡Tachán!—exclamó una vez Tony y Ziva estuvieron frente a frente.  
—¿Para eso era? ¿Quieres tenernos atados de aquí al viernes para que vayamos juntos al baile?—preguntó Ziva, tan incrédula como indignada. Abby emitió un sonido de negativa.  
—No, aunque en realidad sí, quiero decir, también. Las dos cosas van juntas, igual que vais a ir vosotros y vais a participar en el concurso de baile en representación del NCIS.  
—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no!—se negó Tony, al que le había llegado el turno para quejarse—No pienso ir con esta…  
—Es el destino, Tony. Contra eso no puedes hacer nada.  
—¿Qué? ¿Quién lo dice?  
—Los chinos—replicó Abby con aplomo—. Son un pueblo muy sabio con una tradición milenaria, no se te ocurra contradecirlos, llevas las de perder, te lo aseguro. En lugar de eso, escuchadme los dos. Os une un hilo rojo, ¿es que no lo veis?

Tony y Ziva se miraron. Bajo sus pies, una maraña de hilo rojo se enredaba sobre sí misma, justamente lo que Abby pretendía.

—Las personas destinadas a conocerse están unidas por un hilo, un hilo rojo. Dan igual la distancia, el tiempo y lo que suceda, el hilo se adaptará, se estirará, se enredará mil veces, se hará nudos, pero nunca, nunca, nunca se romperá. Pensad en todo lo que habéis pasado, ¡y aquí estáis, unidos por vuestro hilo rojo! ¿No os parece mágico?

Tony y Ziva continuaban observándose. Abby comprobó cómo se acercaban tímidamente el uno al otro sin apenas desplazarse. Les había costado años darse cuenta de que les ataba una hebra roja, era lógico que ahora que la habían visto tuviesen sus reticencias. Para darles algo de tiempo a pensar, Abby salió del laboratorio y cerró la puerta. Al hacerlo, deliberadamente obvió mencionar que le habían cambiado la cerradura. A menos que supiesen el código alfanumérico de diez dígitos, no podrían abandonar la sala.


End file.
